


Creepin' Up On You!

by Neorulez



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Sex, Stalker, Stalker Ghostwriter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neorulez/pseuds/Neorulez
Summary: Ghostwriter is infatuated with Danny Fenton or aka as Danny Phantom. He creeps around and stalks Danny, literally, he does! Requested by: Vampygurl402Inspired by the song Creepin On You by Darren Hayes





	Creepin' Up On You!

**Author's Note:**

> Old fanfiction, but please enjoy the read!

Ghostwriter couldn't help but watch Danny Phantom's every move. He felt it was his right to creep on halfa besides he knew his address, phone number, know the store he my his clothes at, and who he likes too. So yeah creepin up on Danny had his ups and it's downs especially since he had to endure watching half ghost boy kiss his girlfriend. Eww! It was simply disgusting. Personally, he should be doing those things with Ghostwriter. He was ten times better kisser than Sam ever was, literally! His lips weren't chapped, his breath smell ultra fresh, and man was he a great kisser! To top it off he was also good in bed if you *wink wink* what he mean. Regardless what other ghosts tell him that he would never had Danny because he's not gay didn't mean a damn thing. He bet he if Danny kiss him he would think otherwise.

Though apparently Danny was too busy studying for a test. What Danny Fentun actually studying? Of course Ghostwriter was shocked about this too but he decided to leave Danny in peace. He wanted to tell Danny but soon as he even enter the halfa's room he might turn ghost and start beating crap of him so staying afar as possible was best thing to do. On the positive side though at least he could fantasize Danny from his window.

His short black locks framing his brilliant blue eyes with creamy white skin. Ghostwriter couldn't help but lick his lips hungrily. Man, Danny was delicious. Luckily Danny wasn't wearing his usual outfit which consist of blue pants, shoes, and a shirt with red thing onto it. But today he was wearing loose flannel pajama hang perfectly on his waist and no shirt. Just marvelous! Sighing, Ghostwriter closed his eyes to picture Danny without his clothes on. His muscles felt nice and smooth, his lips were soft and sweet, his aroma smell like sweet honey, and his Adam Apple was a sight to see no pubic hair on it whatsoever. The older ghost couldn't help but drool.

"What are you doing spying on me?" Danny asked, mildly irritable.

"I'm writing novel about you," started Ghostwriter, lying through his teeth. "You are main protagonist and antagonist trying to ruin your entire life but soon we become friends and make amends."

Danny turned his head to fluffy depths of his pillow in irritation. His excuse was much of bologna! Why is he stooping so low?

"But as they become friends," the older ghost continued. "They eventually become lovers."

"Fuck off will ya," the half hissed. "You're a pest."

To Ghostwriter's surprise, his former enemy in his eyes just resumed to study. The larger ghost hand immediately snapped forward pushing Danny into the covers gently as he hovered above him.

"Get off of me you pervert!" Danny shrieked.

A trademark smirk played over Ghostwriter's lips. "You wanna play?" He mused.

The fifteen year old lifted a brow. "Play what?"

"A game call sex." Ghostwriter smirked.

"Sex what?" Danny choked out in bitter disbelief. He got to me shitting him right? He can't me serious! Their both man!

Obviously things went out of hand. For starters Danny tried to push Ghostwriter off of him but once he kiss him and start caressing his nipples things went kinda of hasty. For an example they were wrapped in each others arms underneath covers pulling it over their heads as they pressed against each others body where they start grinding on one another in sync. Hands threaded through black tresses as soft passionate yet deep kisses were placed on mouths. Before even thing happened next the ghosts murmured a "I love you."


End file.
